


Long Road to Nowhere

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: Where Evil Lays [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">Bill finds himself tricked into prostitution by a pimp named Tom. Tom feels that there's a need to 'test the goods'.</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bill hates nights like this.

 

It's drizzling outside and while any logical person would be inside for such weather, Bill is not. Instead the seventeen year old is standing out in the middle of the rain, wet to the bone and freezing his miniskirt off. The sheer black pantyhose do little to warm Bill's legs and he buries his nose deeper into his thin coat. The material in Bill's only source of protection from the wind is poor. With the passing of each late August night, the temperature in Rhode Island continues to drop. The rain is starting to pick up now but Bill still makes no move to go inside.

 

"Hey bitch." A female voice, low and raspy, calls out to the teenager. Bill keeps his nose tucked in his coat but lifts his eyes in acknowledgement. A twenty-something year old woman with smeared lipstick and chunky boots makes her way over.

 

"Hey. David got you working late tonight?" Upon closer look Bill realizes the girl has been crying. Bill displays no concern.

 

"There's a group of girls 'round the other end by the McDonalds. Stacy's already picked up like five customers from off of the street. You want to come?" The woman lights up a cigarette and offers Bill a drag that he takes gratefully. Numb fingers cradle the flimsy thing and a slight shiver works it's way through Bill's body.

 

"Tess, you know I can't." Bill sends the woman an accusing glare and she holds up her hands in defense.

 

Tess knows well enough by now why Bill can't simply come around to the other side of the truck stop with her. While Tess and the rest of David's girls hang out front by the main entrance, Bill can't bring himself to. Bill doesn't think that he'd be able to handle the curious looks to children as they went inside for McDonalds or the glares from commuters getting their morning cup of coffee at Dunkin' Doughnuts. Bill doesn't think that he has the balls to just stand out there in the open for the entire world to see. But most of all, Bill doesn't think he wants to know how furious Tom would be if he left him.

 

"You know I can't leave Tom." Bill whispers, tucking a long loose strand of black hair behind his ear. "Besides, three o'clock is when my man from Stop and Shop normally comes by."

 

"Tom still knocking you around as much?" Tess' eyes are concerned but curious. Bill can only bit his lip and shrug a little.

 

"The offer from David is still open. You know you'd like it better than working for Tom. David sets us up in a motel and everything! Does Tom do that for you?"

 

"Tess not tonight." Bill's look turns dark. "He's watching me tonight. Thinks I've been stealing profits."

 

"You, the little girl scout? Bullshit." Tess scoffs. "Bill you are many things but one of them is definitely not a liar."

 

"He's just making sure. When I was on my own, my last three customers shorted me."

 

“Man’s a bastard.” Tess tosses her cigarette onto the ground and stubs it out with her heel. “You’re going to end up dead one day.”

 

“Tess, just go.” Bill’s tone is no longer as welcoming to the woman and Tess senses it.

 

“Fine.” Tess scowls. She turns to leave but not before shouting over her shoulder, “Tell Tom I say hi and for him to rot in Hell.”

 

Bill watches the woman leave, taking in everything from the manner in which her hips swing to the slight limp she’s taken on. Bill hugs his own jacket tighter around himself, upper body warm but legs bared for display. Legs are what really bring the customers in. It could be snowing outside and Bill would still be wearing that damn miniskirt. Tess’ form finally disappears back around the truck stop and Bill is finally left seemingly alone in the back parking lot. While the front parking lot is for travelers and commuters, the back lot is where all of the trucks and commercial vehicles park. This particular truck spot, beneath the nose of carsick tourists, is also part of the largest prostitution ring on the East Coast.

 

The blinding headlights of an eighteen-wheeler finally pulls up and Bill’s back stiffens instinctively. The teenager quickly shakes himself of his fear and begins to make his way over to the truck. The driver inside is already waiting, a long time customers that knows the deal, as Bill’s bony hips jut out like a supermodel’s when he walks. Growing up in a suburb in New Jersey, Bill’s natural walk did not look like this. Instead the boy normally slouched, curling into his body, with his head ducked. However, while at work, Bill was expected to put on a show. If Bill didn’t perform, Tom got mad. And when Tom got mad, Bill experienced the man’s wrath firsthand.

 

“Hey there little girl.” The truck driver pops open the door to the main compartment. “What’s a sweet little thing like you doing out here by yourself?”

 

“I’m lost.” Bill grasps his hands behind his back and slumps a little. The dark haired teen then makes a point of directing a pathetic pout up at the man. The sight has the man flushing with arousal and Bill resists the urge to wrinkle his nose.

 

“Why don’t you get into my truck?” The man smiles and extends a hand for Bill to take. “I’ll help you find your mommy and daddy.”

 

“Mommy said not the talk to strangers. Mommy said that bad things happen to little girls when they leave with strangers.” The lines sound like something out of a bad porno but Bill’s so immune to this all that he doesn’t even care. Bill has a variety of characters for role-playing memorized. The boy is simply running a script now, something thought out in advanced and well worded, and it seems to be working quite effectively on the customer.

 

“Get in my truck, girl. I’ll help you find your mommy and daddy.”

 

“Do you have candy?” Bill’s face even blushes a little as he says this.

 

“Y-yeah. Now get in my truck.” The man’s breath hitches and Bill sighs, stepping up on the big ladder into the truck. The area is crammed and the customer’s round beer belly doesn’t help with the fact. Nevertheless, Bill manages to crawl around the man and plop into the seat besides him. As soon as Bill is seated, the man is launching himself at Bill.

 

The teen simply rolls his eyes as the truck driver paws at his clothes like a wild animal. The pantyhose are roughly tugged off, followed by the winter coat, the miniskirt, a tank top, and finally Bill’s lacey underwear that’s meant for women. Bill may look like a girl with his smudged black eye shadow and long silky hair, but the item between Bill’s spread legs is clearly not.

 

This however does not slow the man down. He knows that Bill’s really a guy but doesn’t care the slightest as long as he can shove his dick into a hole. This is another reason that Bill refuses to go to David. All of David’s whores are women, women that stand by the side of the road and entice men to take them back to the motel David has set up. Bill has only been mistaken for a girl twice before and the angry men’s surprise was not something Bill wanted to relieve. They’d call him a ‘fairy’ and a ‘faggot’ and a ‘deceitful little bitch’. The teen had then been beaten within an inch of his life, both times, and still had the scars to prove it.

 

“I was so hard the entire ride down here.” The customer rasps against Bill’s neck as chubby fingers tangle in Bill’s hair. “Just thinking about getting inside that tight little ass. Are you going to cry for me? Are you going to cry little girl when I shove my fat dick inside of you?”

 

“You lied! Mommy said to avoid bad people you like you! Let me go!” Bill gives a halfhearted slap to the man’s wandering hand. The truck driver simply laughs as he unzips the front of his jeans. The pathetic fat little thing that comes out does not even deserve in the descriptive word of ‘cock’.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard girl.” The man’s just a little too excited and Bill frowns.

 

“Condom.” Bill drops of character immediately. The cold tone to the teen’s voice is a complete one eighty from his previous one and it takes a minute for the customer to catch up.

 

“What?”

 

“Condom.” Bill says again, eyes blank. “You know the deal. You either fuck me with a condom or I get the hell out. Don’t even try and think of stopping me, Tom’s with me tonight.”

 

“Condom? Condom, right.” The man opens the glove compartment and rummages around for the small square packet. The man’s brow creases in worry and Bill cannot help but hope that the man has run out. The boy’s already had six customers for the night and his rear is killing him. However just as Bill is about to redress, the man emerges with a victorious sound.

 

“Got it!” The truck driver looks to Bill for approval and Bill simply smiles sweetly.

 

“Oh no! Mommy told me what those things are!”

 

* * *

 

Finally after an hour of being drilled into upholstery, Bill stumbles from the truck. The windows have fogged from the activities of the two passengers inside and Bill breaths the fresh night air in deep. The teen’s hair is slightly mussed, but with one swipe of a sweaty hand, the locks fall smooth once more.

 

A figure is waiting outside at the foot of the truck when Bill reemerges. The man is none other than twenty-six year old Tom Kaulitz and the expression on his face is not a friendly one.

 

“Hey bitch where’s my money? You count it?” Tom barks as Bill steps down from the vehicle besides him. Bill barely even has time to answer before Tom is slapping the poor boy across the face, _hard_. Bill reels in pain but does not even whimper as he hands the green bills over.

 

“Bill? Everything okay out there?” The truck driver’s curious head pokes out from a rolled down window.

 

“I’m fine.” Bill answers quickly, ducking his head as the customer stares at him. Bill knows what he looks like when standing besides Tom. At least when Bill is standing out in the parking lot alone, he can pretend that he lost his keys when curious eyes watch him. But there is no fooling anyone when Bill, young Bill in his miniskirt and pantyhose, is standing next to Tom Kaulitz.

 

Bill can practically see the fear in the man’s eyes as he looks Tom over and Bill doesn’t blame him, Tom’s a scary bastard. The pimp’s black hair is braided into cornrows and he carries himself like he means business. Bill watches the truck driver’s eyes move from Tom’s expensive Rolex watch to the fat sparkling diamond stud on his left ear. Bill watches the truck driver’s eyes take in Tom’s muscled form beneath the pimp’s baggy designer jeans to the tight wife-beater Tom wears over it. Bill can feel the truck driver’s eyes then turn of Bill and Bill blushes. The teen looks like exactly what he is when he’s standing next to Tom, a cheap whore. A cheap whore whose outfit mostly consists of clothes from K-Mart and Sears.

 

“He done fucking you?” Tom’s eyes flash up to the driver.

 

“Y-yeah.” The man says unsure of how to respond.

 

“Then get the fuck out of my lot. You’re blocking traffic and I’m going to squeeze three more customers out of this bitch before the night is over.” Tom is aggressive in everything he does and the driver immediately backs down.

 

“Yeah…sorry. So I’ll be heading back this way once my run is done. Around three maybe?”

 

“Yeah whatever just your truck out of my spot.” Tom glares before returning to counting the money. The pimp checks it once, twice, and a third time just to be sure that Bill hasn’t pocketed anything for himself. Then the eighteen-wheeler is pulling away to park off towards the back of the lot for a good night’s sleep. Bill’s night however is far from over.

 

“Three more?” Bill’s voice comes out in a soft whisper. Tom looses count of how many twenties are in his hand and he cruses.

 

“What did you say to me bitch?” Tom barks and Bill’s blood begins to pump a bit faster. “What did you just ask me?”

 

“Three more, Tom? I’ve already had seven counting that last guy.” Bill picks up his gaze barely in time to see Tom’s hand shoot out. The teen gasps, nails clawing at Tom’s hand that is now closed around his throat.

 

“Are you fucking back-talking to me? Tell me you’re not fucking back-talking me. Bill? Tell me that you just didn’t fucking back-talk to me.” Tom’s dark brown eyes appear more black than brown. The pressure around Bill’s throat has the teen struggling to force out the words.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean it Tom!” Bill whines, windpipe slowly closing off.

 

The teen begins to thrash in the older man’s hold as Tom cuts off Bill’s air supply. Long manicured nails dig into Tom’s skin as the pimp watches Bill’s face turn purple. Fear is coursing through Bill’s body, the fear that he’s finally pushed Tom too far and that the man’s had it with him. The only glimmer of hope that Bill has is how Tom seems to be getting aroused at how Bill’s eyes are wide with panic. The man leans forward and presses his nose to Bill’s hair, inhaling deeply, before grunting in pleasure. Then suddenly the pressure is gone and Bill is left to fall onto the wet asphalt. The teenager lands on his knees, gasping for breath and breaking into tears.

 

“I’m sorry.” Bill whimpers, crawling forward and latching onto Tom’s leg. He presses a series of small desperate kisses to the pimp’s jeans and begs for forgiveness. “I’m sorry Tom. Please don’t hurt me.”

 

“I’ve just about had it with your shit. My fucking money is disappearing. I’ve got Jost and ten others to compete against. The last thing I need right now is a mouthy little bitch who needs her mouth filled just to shut up.” Tom lashes out, kicking Bill from him. The teen cries out in pain when Tom’s sneaker hits him square in the ribs and he falls to the ground once more. The boy is a quivering mess on the ground now, exhaustion and malnutrition leaving his body weak.

 

“Get the fuck up.” Tom sneers, “Get the fuck up. Bill? Bill, did you hear me? Get the fuck up? I’ll fucking pop a cap in your ass if you don’t get up right now! Bill?”

 

Tom’s right hand dives beneath his shirt and pulls out a Walther P99 semi-automatic. The movement is a familiar one in the corner of Bill’s eye and the teen cries out.

 

“Natalie did it!” Bill screams, holding his arms above his head. Tom’s face drops and he jabs Bill’s shoulder roughly with the gun.

 

“What?”

 

“No. No I can’t. She told me not to tell. She said she’d kill me if I told.” Bill is sobbing now and Tom can only roll his eyes.

 

When Tom was twenty-three and already a few years into having a steady stream of customers, he decided to branch out with his selection of girls. Up until then, Tom was known for specializing in pretty blondes (most of them dyed) that were good at sucking cock. It was during this time that Tom got the brilliant idea to add some underage jailbait to the group. He’d originally planned on nabbing this sixteen-year-old girl that was currently working the street corner without a pimp, when he’d spotted Bill. Bill Trumper was a fourteen-year-old ward of the state that had nowhere to go since Bill had a tendency to run from his foster homes. It had been all too easy.

 

 _“Hey kid.” A voice called and Bill turned around in confusion. Bill was currently walking along the sidewalk, headed to a laundromat, when a sleek looking Cadillac Escalade pulled up along side him._

 _Bill’s back immediately stiffened, all too familiar with gang violence in these parts. The child was just about to make a run for it when the voice called out to him again._

 _“Hey kid I’m not gonna shoot ya. Come over here.” A black tinted window rolled down to reveal the smiling face of a boy that appeared harmless. Bill couldn’t help the small stutter that his heart gave as he gazed at the rather attractive man in the expensive looking car. The man’s dirty blonde hair was gathered into dreadlocks and Bill was immediately impressed, thinking this older boy as cool._

 _“What do you want?” Despite Bill’s growing crush, he was no fool. Bill knew what happened to homeless kids like him on the street. “I’m part of any gang if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m just passing through so leave me alone.”_

 _“Kid I’m not part of any gang. I’m simply stopping to ask if you’re alright.” The man’s eyes were a happy warm color of brown that seemed to pierce Bill’s broken soul. The boy muttered something under his breath when the man spoke again. “What?”_

 _“I said,” Bill spoke up, “What does it matter to you?”_

 _“What does it matter to me?” The man smiled at Bill’s sharp tongue, “Here I am, driving alone and minding my own business, when I spot this fifteen-year-old kid who looks like he just got the shit beat out of him and you ask me why I’m concerned? What happened to you, kid? Older brother knock you around good?”_

 _“No. I don’t have an older brother. I got beat up by some guys that live on my street. Not like it’s any of your business though.” Bill glared before he started walking off again._

 _“Hey! Hey kid!” The man called after the boy, car rolling slowly down the street so that he could talk to Bill. “I’m just trying to help. I’ll be honest you like hell right now.”_

 _“I don’t need your charity! And what are you, driving around in a ride like that in this neighborhood? Some sort of pimp?” The man could smile at Bill’s word and shake his head._

 _“I just so happen to run my own construction company. Pardon me if I’m not allowed to lavish myself with a car every once in a while. I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t need some help or anything.”_

 _“I already said that I don’t need your help!” Bill screamed, hands clenching around the broken backpack in his grip._

 _“What happened to your backpack? Why you carrying it like that?” The man asked, car still rolling along slowly as Bill continued walking._

 _“It’s broken, asshole. One of the guys from earlier grabbed me by it and broke the strap.”_

 _“You want a new one?”_

 _“What?” Bill’s head picked up as he eyed the man uneasily. “Who the fuck are you?”_

 _“The name’s Tom. Tom Kaulitz.” The man smiled, tipping his hat as if greeting a lady. “And you are?”_

 _“Bill.” The kid sneered, feet pausing. Tom’s car rolled to a stop besides the child standing on the sidewalk._

 _“Well Bill,” Tom smiled, “Can you lay concrete?”_

 _“I’m sorry?”_

 _“Can you lay concrete? Can you use a hammer? Do you know how to read blue prints?”_

 _“N-no.” Bill’s face pulled into a frown, distrusting this strange man. “Why would I know how to do that?”_

 _“Because I can give you a job with my construction company if you’d like. It’d give you some steady income and maybe buy you some decent clothes. Where do you live? I’ll swing by and ask your parents if it’s okay with them.”_

 _“I don’t have parents.” Bill snapped. Tom blinked at the violent reaction before Bill’s face was pulling into something softer. “I’ve got nowhere to stay. It’s just me.”_

 _“You wanna learn how to lay tiles? It’s an easy enough job and I’ll pay you fifty an hour.”_

 _“F-fifty an hour?” Bill’s mouth dropped open. “Are you shitting me?”_

 _“No, I am not ‘shitting’ you.” Tom’s smile had grown larger now. The man in the car was a spider. A spider that woven a enticing web that glittered with morning dew drops and was now luring the clueless butterfly towards it. Once caught, the spider would then tie the butterfly up tight and suck out its blood._

 _“What’s the catch?” Bill was still a little skeptical but his guard was definitely lowered now._

 _“No catch. I need me some summer workers. You want the job or not?” Tom said, now sounding as if he could really care less if Bill came with him. Just like that Tom had dangled something desirable in front of Bill and was now coldly threatening to take it away._

 _“No! I want it! I want the job!” Bill said, taking a step forward as if Tom would speed away at any moment. Tom grinned. The butterfly was now fluttering around the web in curiosity._

 _“Alright then kid.” Tom said leaning across the passenger side to open the door, “Get in.”_

* * *

 _“Why are we here?” Bill asked looking to Tom questioningly. The pair was currently walking in a cheap looking motel. The vacancy sign was flickering in need of a bulb change and the man at the concierge desk didn’t even give Bill a second look. Bill knew something was up. Bill was clearly far too young to be hanging out with a guy around Tom’s age and Tom was far too young to Bill’s father. Why hadn’t the man said anything?_

 _“I just need to meet my business partner for a quick meeting. I’ll introduce you to him since you’re working for the company now.” Tom smiled; pocketing the key the concierge gave him._

 _“Oh. Okay.” The boy follows the older man down the hall and into a hotel room. There inside is a dark skinned man with tattoos inked into his skin. The man doesn’t look like a construction worker (although neither does Tom now Bill thinks about it) but rather looks like he should be a wrapper or something._

 _“Bushido, my man.” Tom smiles, extending a hand. The two grasp hands before pulling one another into a hug that presses their shoulder together. Bill can only snicker, recognizing the awkward gesture as a man hug. The other man’s eyes flicker down to Bill and now the smile is instantly wiped off Bill’s face._

 _“Who’s this?” Bushido asks, nodding towards Bill. Bill doesn’t like the dark look in the man eyes and he steps behind Tom for protection. The sign of weakness has the dreadlocked man barking out a gruff laugh._

 _“This is Bill. I told you that I’d been looking some more help.” Tom’s hands tighten around Bill’s shoulder and shove him front and center. “Bill say hi.”_

 _“Hi.” Bill whispers, eyes downcast. Something is wrong here. Something is something very wrong here and Bill can feel it._

 _“How old are you?” Bushido’s eyes land on Bill’s tiny hips and the boy squirms._

 _“Fourteen.” Bill says and he feels Tom’s hands tighten in surprise._

 _“Fourteen?” Tom asks, looking down at Bill in wonder. Bill cannot help but think that Tom looks like a little kid that just won a prize at a fair._

 _“Y-yes. Is that a problem?”_

 _“No I think you’re going to be the answer to our problems.” Bushido laughs and Bill stares at him in confusion._

 _“How so?”_

 _“You ever suck cock, Bill?” Tom’s breath picks up a little and Bill whirls around in shock._

 _“What?” The boy’s eyes are wide, hoping that he heard wrong or that Tom’s words came out worded incorrectly._

 _“Have you ever sucked a cock?” Tom repeats, eyes narrowing into a leer._

 _“What are you talking about?”_

 _“Bushido shut the curtains.” Tom instructs and Bill’s stomach drops. The child makes a bolt for the door only to find that it’s locked. Bill can’t get out unless he has the key. What kind of a motel still used actual metal keys?_

 _“Get away from me!” Bill warns, backing up against the door._

 _“Baby come here.” Tom smiles, opening his arms wide in welcome._

 _“Stop right there! I’ll scream for help! I swear I will!”_

 _“Baby no one is going to hear you and if they do they won’t care.” Tom is shaking his head as Bushido tugs the curtains closed. Bill’s heart is now beating wildly in his chest and he whimpers._

 _“Get away from me.” Bill’s eyes are wide as Tom bravely strides up to him. The older man lets his hand fly and Bill screams as he falls back into the door. Then Tom is pulling out a gun and Bill shuts immediately._

 _“Now listen here.” Tom’s voice is full of venom as his free shoots out to grab a fistful of Bill’s hair. He gives the boy’s hair a good yank and Bill yelps in pain when his hair is pulled too roughly._

 _“You are going to suck that man’s dick. You are going to suck it like you’re angry at it and you are going to moan the whole time. Got it cupcake?” Tom’s eyes are no longer warm but cold and full of something sinister._

 _“You can’t do this! I’ll call the police! I’ll call the cops and-” But before Bill can finish, Tom’s slamming his gun against the side of Bill’s head. Bill cries out and Tom watches the stream of blood that now is sliding down from the boy’s hairline._

 _“You will do it! You’ll do it or I’ll blow your fucking head off. Do you hear me? I’ll blow your fucking head off!” Tom shouts while Bushido stands in the background smiling the whole time._

 _“No.” Bill’s eyes are pleading, “No please. I won’t tell anyone! Just please! Please don’t make me.”_

 _“Do it.” Tom’s eyes are cold as he grabs Bill by the wrist and throws him down. Bill falls onto his hands and knees before Bushido is stepping up in front of him._

 _“Open up cupcake.” Bushido smirks, grabbing Bill under the jaw. The boy is crying now as he gazes up at the man in fear._

 _“Please don’t do this.” Bill pleads but Bushido is shaking his head ‘no’._

 _“Tell me how good he is and I’ll then I’ll judge.” Tom says stepping up behind Bill. The man’s knees dig into the boy’s back and now Bill is pinned between the two men. Tom grabs Bill’s head to hold him steady as Bushido unzips his jeans._

 _“No.” Bill’s protests have been reduced to soft whispers. “No please.”_

 _“Hold him.” Bushido says. The man’s most lethal weapon stands out proudly from between the ‘v’ of the ma’s pants._

 _“I am.” Tom snarls, fingers forcing Bill’s head to remain still._

 _“No! No please!” Bill’s cries start up again with a new energy as he takes in the sight of Bushido’s leaking member. “Please!”_

 _“Just shut up already.” Tom snaps, giving Bill’s head a rough jerk, “God you’re a whiny little bitch aren’t you?”_

 _“No! No please!” Bill screams. Tom’s hips press up against the back of his head as the man’s fingers clench around the boy’s jaw to hold his mouth open. Bill can no longer form comprehensible words while being held like this and Bushido sighs in mock relief._

 _“Alright there.” Bushido breathes in excitement, guiding his member closer to the boy’s mouth. “Let’s see what you can do.”_

 _Bill’s fingers can only dig painfully into the thick denim material of Tom’s pants when Bushido jams his cock down his throat. The thing is monstrously large, even by adult standards, and it’s the biggest thing that Bill has ever swallowed. The boy chokes against the object being forced down his throat and Bushido moans as Bill’s throat closes around him._

 _“Jesus.” Bushido swears, hands coming up to grab at Bill’s hair. Tom’s fingers are still holding Bill’s jaw tightly so that the boy’s mouth is more like an open cavern. It only makes it a better fuck hole in Bushido’s mind._

 _“Agh! Ah!” Bill whimpers are ignored as the men start discussing business._

 _“Wet?” Tom asks._

 _“Yeah nice and sloppy.” Bushido moans, pumping his hips forward a bit. Bill gags around him and the older man smiles. “Yeah real nice and wet.”_

 _“Vacuum?”_

 _“Hmm pretty good. He still has a lot to learn but due to his age his mouth is a little small for my tastes. I can’t even get all the way in there or I think he’ll choke to death.”_

 _“Then let’s try it.” Is Tom’s remark and Bushido chuckles._

 _“You ready?” The man directs down at the child that is currently attached to his cock. “I’m going to see how far down in ya I can get.”_

 _Bill’s eyes widened in a plea of resistance but Tom is already tipping the boy’s head back. The skin on Bill’s neck is pulled taut, throat swallowing, as the boy can now see Tom’s face. The man’s eyes are trained on Bill’s fearful face and Bill glares back at the man that he was foolish enough to trust._

 _“Here we go.” Bushido sings. Bill closes his eyes as hands are all over his face now, urging or caressing him._

 _Then Bill feels it. The large swelling warmth that pushes so far down his throat that Bill cannot breath. The wet velvet walls that are the back of Bill’s throat, spasm around Bushido’s cock. The sensation feels wonderful. Both men watch as Bill’s lips are spread wide to accommodate Bushido’s large girth. Both men’s eyes are watching how the boy’s throat struggles uselessly around the piece of flesh. Both men are watching how saliva slips out of the side of the poor boy’s mouth, as the man’s cock is jammed down the child’s throat._

 _“It’s like a fucking vag.” Tom smiles, “The way he’s all wet around you. It’s like fucking some wet bitch’s pussy and now she’s slimming all around you.”_

 _“Oh fuck yes.” Bushido moans. “Suck me down.”_

 _“You heard him.” Tom growls, slapping Bill upside the head. “Suck him down bitch.”_

 _Bill doesn’t understand what that means and Tom sighs in frustration. It doesn’t matter to Bushido though, because the wet tightness around his dick is almost good as fucking. The man’s hips begin to rock backwards and forwards into their victim’s mouth. Driving down the boy’s throat as if Bushido were plowing the boy’s rear. The worst part is, with each thrust Bill’s head is sent backwards only to meet Tom’s hips that move forward to meet him. Tom seems to have gotten hard from their little show._

 _“Oh fuck. Fuck.” Bushido’s breath hitched as his hips slammed forward. Bill could only wince as the man’s balls slapped against his chin and at the sour salty taste of precum. Bill could smell the man’s musty natural scent and feel the slightest bit of stubble bumping the tip of his nose. Seems Bushido was need of a shave._

 _“Here it comes!” Bushido warns before he is throwing his head back in pleasure. An explosion of hot sticky fluid is shot into the boy’s mouth and now Bill struggles with all that he has. The boy is slamming backwards against Tom but the man is already letting go of the boy. Bill falls to the floor and coughs violently as a mouthful of semen dribbles down his chin._

 _“So?”_

 _“Eight out of ten. He needs work but he’s a keeper.” Bushido tucks himself back into his pants._

 _“Hmm.” Tom hums, watching as Bill hacks on the floor. “My little bitch.”_

 _“You going to train him or just send him out there?” Bushido asks really caring less what Tom decided to do with the boy._

 _“Think I’m just going to send him out. The whole little virgin thing is adorable.”_

 

* * *

 

“You’re fucking lucky that you told me that.” Tom says pocketing his gun. Bill whimpers and the pimp is hauling his whore up by the arm.

 

“What are you going to do to her?”

 

“That’s none of your concern. You just be a good little bitch and suck cock when I tell you to.” Tom pats Bill’s head as if a pup. The boy wrinkles his nose as his hair is messed up once more and then Tom is hugging Bill to his body.

 

“T-Tom?” Bill stutters. The man has his front pressed to Bill’s and his hands on the seventeen-year-old’s rear, pulling their hips together.

 

“You didn’t break our rule did you?” Tom’s eyes are accusing.

 

“No!” Bill cries out in shock. “Never Tom! Never!”

 

“Good.” Tom smiles. The pimp pulls his underage whore’s face closer to his so close that Bill can feel Tom’s breath on his lips. Hooded eyes meet wide scared ones. Eyes of a person who has been hurt so much. Eyes that are eager to pleasure to avoid another strike of the hand.

 

“I’d never let anyone else.” Bill’s eyes flutter and Tom’s hands give his rear a good squeeze.

 

“You’re mine. But you know that don’t you bitch?” Tom’s cheek brushes against Bill’s and Bill can feel the other man’s stubble against his face.

 

“I’d never let anyone else.” Bill says what he knows Tom wants to hear. Tom’s eyes turn cold again when he pulls back to look Bill in the eyes.

 

“Don’t push it.” Tom growls before he is slamming his lips over Bill’s.

 

The boy leans all of his weight against his pimp so that Tom has to support, he knows that Tom loves being in total control. Their mouths meet hungrily against one another with a few gnashes of teeth and biting of lips. All Bill wants is to go home but he does not protest when Tom grabs his hand and drags into his ridiculously baggy jeans.

 

“Hmm. You have such soft hands. You been lotioning every night like I tell you to?” Tom sighs as Bill’s fingers curl around his half hard member. Bill gives Tom a good hard tug and the pimp’s fingers, as strong as a basketball player’s, grab a piece of Bill’s rear through his skirt.

 

“Yeah.” Bill’s voice is all airy and weak. He gives Tom another good pump and the man’s hips rock forward into his hands. “And sometimes… when the other girls aren’t around… and I’m lotioning my hands…”

 

“Yeah?” Tom pants.

 

“I finger myself and pretend it’s you that’s fucking me.” Bill makes of a point whimpering softly and Tom is coming.

 

“Ah shit.” Tom rasps, arms still holding Bill against his body. “Ah fuck.”

 

“Take me home.” Bill pleads, true intentions now coming out. All Bill really wants to do is sleep. “Take me home and fuck me.”

 

“Not a chance.” Tom laughs weakly pushing away from Bill. “We still have one more customer for the night.”

 

“Oh.” Bill’s face drops and Tom slings an arm around his whore.

 

“We gotta go to that old motel down on Route 138.” Tom grins and Bill is suddenly fourteen again. “You know the place.”

 

“Yeah I know it.” Bill grumbles and Tom laughs.

 

“Don’t be so cold baby. There’s a real nice man there for you. He’s missed you a lot and I think you’ll be happy to see him.”

 

“Fine.” All emotion leaves Bill’s face as he becomes a blank slate. Tom grins and presses his mouth to the boy’s ear.

 

“Then I’ll take you home and fuck you like you asked me to.”

 

The butterfly is foolish enough to land on the spider’s web. It had looked so pretty and enticing with its many glittering jewels when it first landed but now the butterfly finds that it is stuck. It was so easily to initially land and yet when the creature wishes to leave, its feet seemed to be glued to the web. The more creature struggles the more the web tangles around the butterfly until it is totally unable to move. It is then, when the butterfly is trapped and helpless, that the spider moves in for the kill. The spider appreciates the butterfly’s beauty but hunger is the only thing on the predator’s mind now. The spider’s fangs will pierce the butterfly and suck it dry. The spider enjoys the butterfly’s beauty to the very end.

 

When all that is left of the vibrant creature is a dried out husk.


	2. Chapter 2

The sights that greet Bill on Route 138 have not changed much over the years. As Bill rests his head against the car window, the seventeen-year-old's dull eyes flicker at the few buildings they pass. The pavement is cracked, so the ride is rather bumpy, especially the further down the road they travel. An abandoned gun manufacturing factory disappears from Bill's line of vision on the left as a rundown general store comes up ahead to Bill's right. The night sky still hangs darkly overhead but Bill knows it will only be a matter of hours before the sun bleeds over the horizon, bringing with it a new day and an opportunity for Bill to catch up on his sleep.

 

The black SUV jolts as it drives over another pothole, probably faster than the speed limit will allow, but there are no police stationed in this area. The sudden lurch of the car sends Bill flying up in his seat slightly before roughly depositing him back down. The sensation is enough to send a sword of pain up Bill's spine but the boy's pained whimper goes unnoticed over the rap music that is cranked obscenely loud throughout the vehicle, subwoofers vibrating the inner cabin and Bill's cranium. The volume of the music is quiet enough for Bill to hear Tom's attempt at rapping along with the music but loud enough to not allow any conversation between the two. Tom prefers it this way.

 

Finally the Cadillac pulls into the familiar entrance of the scuzzy motel and the music is shut off. Tom then turns to Bill, a smirk on his handsome face, and Bill fumbles with the seatbelt a bit. Just as when Tom had brought Bill here the first time, fear is lodged into the dark haired boy. The vacancy sign is still missing a light and the remaining few are flickering on and off again every few seconds. A stray cat runs across the parking lot directly in front of Tom's car and Bill drops his head.

 

"You gonna behave tonight?" The pimp watches his whore with the intensity of a hawk.

 

"Are we going home after this?" Is Bill's small response and Tom's smirk falters for a minute. A silence falls over the car then as Bill refuses to meet his pimp's gaze and Tom lets out a frustrated sound when he runs his hands through his cornrows.

 

"What's up with you, huh?" Tom asks in a much softer, more pleasant, more caring, tone of voice that brings tears to Bill's eyes. This is a side of Tom that rarely comes out and it saddens Bill that he's being teased with such a preview now. This is the side of Tom that Bill wished the twenty-six year old would always show towards him, although Bill knows this is a foolish thing to wish for.

 

"I'm just..." Bill finally musters up the courage to speak after a few moments, "I'm just so tired, Tom."

 

The boy turns to look at the older man fully and Tom is surprised at what he finds. Bill's eyes are dulled without any trace of that shimmering mirth that normally is held in them, the boy's hair is a disheveled mess around his hallowed face, and the boy's skin has adopted an almost grey hue. The factors of malnutrition, sleep deprivation, and a total lack of will to continue onwards has left Bill looking awful. Small bony shoulders sag as Bill releases a tired sigh, back tensing as he waits for Tom's explosion of anger.

 

Whatever sympathy Tom had briefly felt is quickly swept away by Bill's incorrect answer. The man's face hardens but he does not let his hand fly. Tom had already been careless enough and hit Bill quite a few times that night and he didn't feel like further damaging the goods. A muscled arm reaches across the defeated boy to unlock the door before Bill receives a rough shove to the shoulder.

 

"Get out." Tom snarls, hoping out of the car and slamming the door behind him. Bill sluggishly crawls from the vehicle and gently closes the door behind him when Tom is upon him. The dark haired boy cannot contain the small moan that leaves his mouth when Tom's muscled frame presses up against his body.

 

Tom really has by far the best body out of every man that Bill has ever slept with. Now given that Bill's clientele were normally middle-aged truck drivers with beer guts, it was understandable why Bill so highly admired Tom's physique. But it was widely known among Tom's workers, that he continually slept with Bill despite the boy's young age. The boy had come to him at fourteen-years-old and was in need of some supervision. Something that Tom was more than willing to provide by having Bill live with him... and by sharing the same bed.

 

"Tom, please." Bill whispers, eyes falling shut as Tom's scent is all around him. Tom has Bill pinned up against the side of the car, arms forming a cage around Bill's head, pelvis pushing into Bill's hips. They're so intimately close and the younger cannot stop the odd fluttering in his stomach that he always gets around Tom.

 

"Bushido's an important business partner, you got it? You don't even know half the shit he's done for you to make sure that you're properly protected. So you'd better be grateful tonight and suck his dick until he realizes how thankful you are." Tom grabs Bill by the collar of his shirt and the teen mewls.

 

"I will." Bill's eyes remain trained downwards and Tom smirks, hooking a finger under the teen's chin so that he may look the other in the eyes.

 

"We'll be in and out within an hour tops." Tom promises with a subtle to squeeze to Bill's rear with his other hand. "Then we'll go home."

 

"Hmm." Bill nods and Tom steps aside to allow the younger to lead the way.

 

Just as when Bill was fourteen, the man behind the front desk says nothing about Bill and Tom's age difference as he hands over a room key. Then the pair is making their way down the stained-carpeted hallway until they reach the room that Bill knows for a fact Bushido will be waiting for them in. When they enter, Tom and Bushido go through their ritual greeting of a handshake and man-mug as they always do. The curtains have been drawn over the windows in advance and the sheets to the bed have been pulled down to the foot. Bill can only awkwardly stand there as Tom and Bushido catch up.

 

"Hey there Billy." Bushido sends the teen a grin from across the room and Bill is immediately walking over to join them, tucking himself beneath Tom's arm and mark of possession.

 

"Hi Anis." Bill uses the man's real name as he always has ever since hearing Tom accidently use it once. For some reason Bill's greeting makes the dark skinned man laugh and resists the urge to roll his eyes. The tight grip Tom's has on Bill's hipbone serves as a reminder to watch his manners.

 

"How are you doing kid? Tom treating you nice and good? You must be like fifteen now or something." Bushido scans Bill's body appreciatively from head to toe.

 

"I'm seventeen." Bill replies dryly and the man whistles in wonder.

 

"Damn seventeen. Seventeen?" Bushido looks to Tom for confirmation. "I'm getting fucking old if your sweet little ass is seventeen already. Shit man. One more year and you'll be legal. What's Tom gonna do then?" Bill's shoulders tense at this question but the pimp is one step ahead of the teen as he squeezes Bill's side reassuringly.

 

"Bill's tight enough to keep the costumers coming in even if he's not underage anymore. I'm thinking about holding off for a few years before getting some more jailbait. Kids are brats and difficult to handle. Bill here was proof enough of that."

 

Bushido throws his head back in another laugh as Bill's face burns red in embarrassment. If it's one thing that Bill hated most, it was being chastised by Tom as if he were Bill's parent. but as the boy pouts, Tom is nodding towards the bed and Bushido is grinning in agreement. The time for talk is over. Tom owes Bushido after the man saved the pimp's ass from being arrested last month and he's going to use Bill to make it up to the man.

 

"Bill, baby, why don't you show Bushido how grateful you are for that nice thing he did last month?" Tom smiles, sitting down the bed. "Bushido, man, you're going to want to sit down."

 

The man can only raise an eyebrow in curiosity before he's joining Tom on the bed, curiosity further peeked when Bill's begins to strip himself. The teen sheds all of his clothing until he stands before the two men in the nude.

 

"Find a place and get comfortable." Tom instructs and Bill nods obediently. The teen then plops himself into a nearby chair and stretches out his back briefly.

 

"What the fuck is he doing all the way over there?" Bushido whispers, eyes narrowed in disappointment that the naked boy was so far away.

 

"Just wait, man. God we found out he could do this by mistake a few weeks ago. I was bending him in half when we fucking and this happened." Tom smirks as Bill cracks his neck and rolls his head around.

 

"What?" Bushido asks still confused.

 

But before Tom can explain any further, Bill has ducked his head down and taken himself in his own mouth. Bushido howls in praise and excitement as Bill begins to stimulate himself. The boy sits in the chair, hunched over so that he is bent in half, arms gripping the arms of the chair, with his mouth perfectly housing his own manhood. The sight is both disturbing and arousing but it obviously has the latter effect on Bushido as the man turns to Tom in shock.

 

"Holy shit." Bushido swears as Bill sucks dutifully away at himself.

 

"He's fucking something else isn't he?" Tom grins, lazily falling back on the bed and opening his pants. The pimp's cock springs half aroused out from his pants and Tom throws his head back in a moan as he begins to pump himself.

 

Across the room Bill struggles to crane his neck down far enough. The position isn't particularly comfortable but idea of the action arouses Bill like no other. The teen breathes shallowly through his nose as he gives his cock a good lick. The dual sensation of being able to taste himself and experiencing being licked makes Bill's head swim.

 

"Fuck yeah." Tom grunts from across the room and Bill goes down a little deeper. Because its his own body, Bill has master control over himself thus allowing him go deeper than he dare with others simply because he knows when his limit is.

 

Heavy shallow intakes of breath through the nose fill the air as Bill bobs down a little further. Saliva is gathering at the sides of Bill's mouth and he grips the chair a little tighter. Bill has managed to full arouse himself now and he breathes shallowing again, struggling to obtain oxygen in his odd position. Bill's back muscles pull uncomfortably but the pleasure outweighs the pain.

 

"Jesus." Bushido whispers, hand moving steadily in his pants. Tom lays perched on one elbow besides him, dark eyes never leaving Bill's form.

 

Bill can feel it. The hot hard meat of his flesh as it pushes into his mouth. His tongue laves at it, careful so that his teeth do not scrap himself, rewarding the head with a strong good lick. Bill can taste himself, the salty mixture that he can taste on his tongue. Bill tries his earnest to suck at himself meanwhile as his groin jumps in approval at the treatment it is receiving.

 

Hot hard flesh. Bill licks at it like a kitten laps milk and his entire body trembles in pleasure. The boy his hyper aware of everything around him at the moment as Bushido and Tom's noises become quieter in his ears. All Bill can hear now is the pounding of blood in his ears and his sharp inhales as he tries to breath. The fabric of the chair is scratchy against Bill's bare rear and has no doubt turned the boy's pale skin an irritated red.

 

Finally Bill's back can no longer stand the strain and Bill rises up off himself with a sputtering gasp. The cool air of the room engulfs his cock as Bill gasps for air and arches his back.

 

"T-Tom." Bill pants, "I can't. I can't do it for much longer."

 

"Just a little more baby." Tom groans, not even bothering to pause in his strokes as he speaks to Bill. "Come on, baby. Just a little more."

 

"Ahh." Bushido says weakly as he too jacks himself and Bill scrunches his noise slightly. Bushido is much larger in size than Tom both in length and width as well as darker in color. Bill appreciated good size but Bushido lacked the skill to effectively use it. Bill was often left sore after their little romps.

 

"Bill!" Tom calls and Bill stretches his back once more before ducking down again.

 

Bill wraps his lips around himself and hums in his throat. The stimulation and sensation is wonderful but Bill needs something a little stronger to push him over. So Bill begins to let his mind wander as the moans and groans of the room become silent again. Instead Bill's ears specifically focus in on one voice, one distinctive voice as the male moans softly on the bed. Bill envisions that it is Tom sucking him off as Bill sucks Tom off at the same time. The pair had only done 69 before twice as Tom wasn't too found of sucking Bill off but remembered both experiences quiet vividly.

 

Bill imagined that they were home, back in Tom's apartment on the sagging couch that the pair often ate dinner on. Bill inhaled deeply and let his mind clear as he could practically feel the worn leather against his skin. In Bill's fantasy Tom was displaying his other side to Bill, the soft and tender side that Bill longed so deeply for. Tom would be speaking gently to Bill, murmuring words of endearment and encouragement as Bill would suck at Tom. Bill would put his heart into it, forcing Tom in deep as Bill's throat would allow him even if he choked slightly.

 

Tom would groan in appreciation and then he too would begin to suck Bill. Their formation would link them both as one and Tom would be gentle and loving with Bill. Tom wouldn't criticize Bill on everything he did, he wouldn't yell as Bill to suck harder or faster, and he wouldn't hit Bill when he got upset. No, in Bill's fantasy Tom was the perfect man.

 

Bill moans around himself, in his mind it was really Tom that was sucking him. The image was enough to send Bill over the edge and the boy pulls up and cries out. His load shoots upwards and lands messily on his face, covering his eyes and mouth. Bushido practically howls like a dog as he comes shortly after seeing Bill's unraveling and then Tom was coming too. Both men fall back onto the couch and Bill sags back in his chair, chest rising and falling with each breath.

 

"Fuck, fuck." Bushido wheezes, laughing weakly. Tom turns to his side so that his back was to the other man and tries to regain his breath, eyes flickering briefly to Bill.

 

The teen's face was flushed red, white come still stuck to his face as he struggles to even breath. It was an erotic sight. After a few moments Bill picks himself up and collapses between Bushido and Tom on the bed. Bill snuggles himself against Tom's back and the man thankfully lets him for a few moments.

 

"That..." Bushido says once he's regained his breath, "Now that was something else. Holy shit it was like out of porn."

 

"I told ya." Tom laughs, slinging an arm around Bill and then teen purrs, "I was fucking him and he just went for it."

 

"Because you had my hands and weren't touching me." Bill pouts, mood surprisingly light and happy.

 

"He's fucking amazing." Tom shakes his head and Bill beams, not at Tom's compliment but at how Tom's arm remains around his waist. Simply being held was the best praise that Bill could ever receive.

 

"That was hot." Bushido laughs in agreement.

 

* * *

 

Bill finds himself drifting off into a sleep as Tom and Bushido continue to chat on the bed. Neither have put their clothes back on, which Bill finds a little gay, but he doesn't think much of it as he dozes off. The two men talk everything from splitting profits to discussing the issue of Jost further encroaching on their territory. Tom sees the way David watches Bill while at work and it disgusts Tom.

 

Bill continues to sleep, only half conscious of the conversation happening above him as he snuggles further into Tom's side. The gesture makes Tom flush in embarrassment since not even Tom likes to acknowledge that Bill cuddles him in bed at home. Bushido says nothing of it although his attention is now directed back to the slumbering teen. Bill's tossing in his sleep has rubbed the come from his face now and his slender legs lay tangled to create the perfect nesting place for his flaccid cock.

 

The topic of sex is brought up accompanied by arousal as both men stare at the sleeping boy. Tom decides that Bill has had enough of a nap and he roughly jerks the boy awake. Bill's eyes fly open in surprise as he is shaken and looks around the room in confusion for a few moments as his brain struggles to catch up.

 

"Get up." Tom instructs and Bill rubs at his eyes. "We're gonna do one last thing and then go home, okay?"

 

"Hmm?" Bill yawns cutely and Bushido growls lowly.

 

"After all this time and you still look like a damn bitch." Bushido smiles darkly, rising up slightly off the bed to crawl closer to Bill. The man cups the back of Bill's head with one head and Bill's eyes widened in panic as the man's stubbled face begins to draw nearer. Bill's heart is beating wildly now but luckily Tom is there to intervene.

 

"Sorry, man." Tom's arm grabs Bushido by the shoulder and pulls him back sternly. "Bill and I have this rule, you see. I'm the only one that gets those. it's a rule to make sure that Bill's not contracting anything unwanted from costumers and to keep it more impersonal."

 

"Well I'm not some fucking costumer so you can trust me." Bushido shoots Tom a look as he reaches out to grab Bill again. The man nearly has Bill in his grasp when Tom's hand is crushing around his. Bushido swears as Tom's grip is barely soft enough so that it doesn't break bone and he slaps Tom's hand away.

 

"What the fuck?" Bushido snarls and Bill unconsciously scoots behind Tom for protection. The movement does not go unnoticed by neither Bushido nor Tom and Tom smirks cockily at the other man.

 

"That's the rules. Don't go being a bitch about this and ruin your thank you. We're not even done yet." Tom frowns and Bill's eyes widens as he turns to Tom. Tom sends a smirk to Bill and the teen gapes at him.

 

"W-what?" Bill whispers as Bushido says the same thing in shock.

 

"I've been wanting to try this out for awhile but it's difficult to find the right partner to trust." Tom smiles deviously as he produces the lube he'd taken from his jeans.

 

"You said that we were going home after." Bill mumbles and Bushido barks out a laugh.

 

"Now don't be that way Billy. I'm sure whatever Tom has mind will be just as fun for you as I'm sure it's going to be for me." Bushido grins.

 

 _"Now don't be that way." The voice sounds distant in Bill's ears._

 _The room is swirling and Bill wills the vomit working its way up his throat to stop. The fifteen-year-old's memory is fogged but he vaguely remembers going to a club with Tom. The lights and music had been loud. Bill had been intimidated and scared. The men in the club had eyed Bill as he waked past. Tom hadn't been too pleased about that._

 _"Now you just sit down here." Hands are pushing Bill down onto a couch. Bill eyes the green corduroy fabric and frowns. Where is he? Who's house is this?_

 _Tom had said that they were meeting someone for his birthday. There had been drinks, lots of drinks. Bill had no planned on having so many and yet the various colorful concoctions had made their way into his stomach anyways. After the first few, more had been shoved towards him by a man with a large smile. Bill had not been able to say no._

 _"W-wha..." Bill intends to ask where is whereabouts are but the words are thick on his tongue. So thick that Bill can't even seem to get his tongue to work properly._

 _However Bill is not scared. In fact, Bill feels relaxed, really relaxed. The boy's muscles uncoil as he sinks languidly against the couch and watches the swirl of colors overhead. They're so beautiful and Bill reaches out a shaking hand, nimble fingers just missing the swirls as they evade his touch. The boy scoffs in frustration and leans forward a little more as an especially bright burst flits in front of him. The child stretches forward, fingers just barely grazing the burst, when they come in contact much more solid._

 _"You're really out of it aren't you?" The voice belongs to the solid figure in front of Bill and the boy mewls when fingers encase his and bring them to the stranger's chest. The man is warm and Bill clenches his fingers into the material of the man's shirt. It's so warm and Bill suddenly feels cold. Bill wants that warmth._

 _"Where?" Bill manages, closing his eyes as a pair of hands caress through his hair. The boy purrs because it feels nice and the man's fingers are strong when they press against his scalp._

 _"You just stay quiet now." The man is now pushing Bill back down so that he's on his back on the couch. Bill allows himself to be dipped back and yawns a little noise of tiredness when the man is crawling over him. Something sharp pricks in Bill's mind in that moment but he can't quiet figure out what is it yet._

 _The man's deep breathing fills Bill's ears as those strong hands cup the boy's head. A slender neck roll backwards and allows the strength above it to support its delicate arch. Warmness presses against Bill's body through his clothes as the weight shifts around on the couch to find the perfect balance._

 _The weight moves once more and Bill finds that those hands are starting to touch him. It feels nice and Bill sighs a little. Steadily as those strong hands touch Bill all over, they begin to remove the child's clothes. The chilly air causes gooseflesh to rise on the boy's arm in a steady wave as the freezing air creeps it way up his body. The man has warmth and Bill wants it. In the boy's drugged haze he arches his body upwards to meet the others, seeking, seeking heat from the chilly air, and the man inhales sharply from above him._

 _Those strong hands are suddenly more forceful as they remove the last of Bill's clothes and then the weight disappears briefly as the sounds of a belt buckle are heard. When the man returns, he is naked against Bill's frame._

 _Bill is startled from his daze. That sharp feeling at the back of his mind becomes clear._

 _"No." Bill says, weakly pushing against the man's chest. The man has strength on his side and easily pushes Bill's resisting hands away._

 _"Shh." The man tries to silence Bill with a soft kiss to the throat and Bill's heart jumps unpleasantly. The urge to vomit combined with nervousness and panic are brewing inside of Bill's stomach. The boy pushes harder against the man's chest when those strong hands begin to trail up his inner thighs._

 _"N-no! I said no!" Bill's tongue finally cooperates with Bill's mind and the boy shoves once more. The shove is a lot rougher than the previous few and it actually hurts the man slightly._

 _Suddenly those strong caressing strong hands become violent and malicious in their actions. They seize Bill around the throat and press hard until they crush the boy's windpipes. Bill gags. The boy's hands uselessly struggle and scratch at the hands locked around his throat as his legs kick feebly out. Bill chokes and gasps for air, fighting with all his body will allow in its drugged state. The colorful swirls overhead in the room have left now to be replaced with darkness and Bill tries to scream for help._

 _"T-T-om." Bill gags and the man laughs._

 _"What was that, bitch?" The hands lessen their hold and Bill hacks for breath. The chilly air fills the boy's lungs as he sucks it in greedily before exploding forth._

 _"TOM!" Bill shrieks at the top of his lungs and the man swears._

 _The those hands are attacking Bill once more. One hand struggles to cover the child's mouth to silence him while the other tries to pin the child's arms down. Bill fights with all he has._

 _The strength of a child cannot match that of a full grown adult's. Bill's resistance is short lived as the man delivers a swift punch to the stomach that momentarily paralyzes the boy. The boy's eyes are wide, his mouth open panting for air that won't enter his lungs for some reason, as the man's hands first enter his body. Bill cannot even scream._

 _Those hands, those strong hands that had earlier caressed Bill, now force their way inside of his body without the aid of lubrication. The man remarks that Bill deserves it after the way he'd acted. The boy's arms and legs are readjusted like those of a doll's so that the man can derive the pleasure that he seeks. Those fingers force Bill open larger than he'd ever been opened for and Bill only finds out why after the man's shoving inside of him._

 _"Ahh!" Bill screams, tears immediately running down his face, as the man pushes inside of him. The pain in his rear is unbelievable and Bill's hands are pushing back against the man once more._

 _The man pays no attention and makes no effort to restrain Bill's scratching claws as his greatest weapon is already planted within the trembling child. The boy's body acts a sheath for the mighty sword that seems destined to tear the boy in two. Blood pours between the two in their coupling as the child's cries for the torture to stop only build in volume. The man enters Bill again and again in animalistic thrusts that have the pathetic couch beneath them squeaking and the corduroy digging painfully into Bill's back._

 _The man rips Bill apart. True that Bill had been taken many times previously but none before had been this large nor violent. Harsh breath stained with liquor pants directly in the boy's face and makes his eyes water as the muscled mass coils and uncoils repeatedly over his form. Large hands grasp Bill's hips and hold the boy down as the man's hips piston forwards._

 _"S-stop!" Bill sobs, mind delirious with pain. "Stop it!"_

 _"You just shut up!" The voice snarls and Bill's head falls to the side after receiving a slap to the face._

 _"P-please." Bill pleads through a nose clogged with snot and blood, "It hurts! Please! Please!"_

 _The man does not stop as he continues to take Bill. The blood from their coupling has steadily gathered between the two as their bodies meet with wet noises and the slapping of skin. The aggressor in the situation uses his hands to drag his victim forwards as he slams the boy down onto his mighty cock. The poor victim can only grab onto the couch in hopes of pulling away but nonetheless is dragged downwards alarmingly rough onto the man. The boy's neck cranes upward as his small mouth emits howls of pain._

 _As the boy's brutal rape continues onwards, his mind wanders. Bill thinks of Tom. Tom, with his crooked smile and his impressive words of the adult world. Tom, who pulls Bill in along side him in bed at night and strokes Bill's head like one would stroke a dog. Tom, who always acts like he doesn't care but Bill knows he does. Tom, who snaps at other men for trying to even lay a hand on Bill. Tom, who saved Bill like a knight in his shiny black car from off the streets that day. Tom is Bill's savior._

 _"T-Tom." Bill sobs weakly, eyes unable to make out his attacker's face in the darkness. Bill is slapped across the face once more._

 _"Don't you talk about Kaulitz when I'm fucking you." The man snarls but Bill surprisingly glares back at the man._

 _"Tom." Bill's eyes gleam with a fire that had not been there earlier. Bill has no accepted defeat._

 _"You shut up." The man threatens, slapping Bill across the face once more._

 _"Tom! Tom!" Bill shouts in the man's face, cheek stinging from where he'd been hit._

 _"Stop it." The man snaps, slapping Bill once more but this does not stop the boy._

 _"Tom!" Bill shrieks the loudest yet, "Tom! Tom save me! Tom help! Tom!"_

 _"Stop that!" The man shouts, raising his hand once more when Bill lunges forward. The boy sinks his teeth into the man's nose and bites down hard. Hard enough so that blood squirts into Bill's mouth and his teeth find cartilage. The man roars in pain but Bill holds strong and refuses to let go, even when the man's hands grab onto Bill's head and try to pull him from the man._

 _"Get the fuck off me!" Tom man cries desperately and Bill bites down even harder. "You little fuck!"_

 _Finally Bill releases the man, a mess of blood smeared around his mouth, as he throws his head back and screams so hard that his throats hurts._

 _"TOM!"_

 _A door flies open somewhere in the corner of the room, flooding the two people on the couch in light. Bill wastes no time in scrambling towards the figure standing in the doorway and throws his arms around the taller form._

 _"Tom! Tom!" Bill sobs, nuzzling his face into the man's stomach._

 _"Fler, what the fuck is going on here?" The man, who Bill know realizes is not Tom, says. Bill's heart stops as he looks up to Chakuza. The boy retracts his hold as if he'd been burned with fire and gapes helplessly._

 _The memories from the evening come swarming back in full. It was Fler's birthday, or so Tom had told him at the club, and they were meeting up with the man's posse. Bushido had been there as well if Bill recalled properly and had been the one most aggressive in shoving drinks at Bill. The entire night Fler had been touching Bill beneath the table, remarking what a pretty little bitch Bill was. They'd then gone back to Fler's place... the others should be in the media room as Tom had comment on earlier._

 _Bill's eyes dart to the open door behind Chakuza but before the man can even reach out to stop Bill, the boy is darting between the man's legs and scrambling out the door. The entire house is dimly lit with booming music and smoke hanging in the air. There must be some sort of party going on because Bill has to shove through quiet a crowd of people that he does not recognize to get to the media room._

 _"Get back here, you little fuck!" Bill can hear Fler shout after him in the crowd and Bill pushes through the crowd a little faster._

 _The house is a mess with beer bottles littering the floor, a mass of bodies grinding to some dumb song that pounds throughout the house, and groups of people passing around joints. Bill's tiny chest is pounding in overdrive now as he spots Fler's head just a few people behind him, the man's face is furious and there are clearly bite marks on his still bleeding nose._

 _Bill finally pushes past and bursts into the media room. The smoke in the air is thicker here and all the lights have been shut off as a porno plays on the television. About several heads swivel around to see who their uninvited guest is and Bill spots Tom. The man's face contorts in confusion and then horror at the blood smeared around the boy's face but Bill is more concerned with the scanty clad blonde that's sitting in Tom's lap._

 _"T-Tom?" Bill says, eyes round to where the woman's skirt is hiked up and her legs straddle Tom's lap on either side._

 _"Bill what the fuck?" Tom shifts and the woman moans softly. Before Bill can even respond Fler is bursting forth into the room and grabbing Bill by the hair._

 _"Got you, you little fuck!" Fler screams, shaking Bill by his hair. Bill cries out in pain and collapses at Fler's feet, hands grabbing onto the man's in hopes of alleviating the pain._

 _"Tom, help!" Bill sobs, reaching out towards the pimp for help._

 _"What happened?" Tom looks to Fler's bleeding nose to Bill's bloody mouth._

 _"This little shit bit me! He fucking bit me like a dog!" Fler shouts, shaking Bill once more and Bill cries out._

 _"Tom! Tom, please! He's hurting me! Tom he's hurting me!" Bill pleads and something that Bill cannot identify crosses Tom's face._

 _"You're making a scene, Fler." Tom frowns, "Are you going to finish your gift or not?"_

 _"W-what?... Well I guess if he'll behave." Fler stutters and Bushido snickers from the couch._

 _"He'll behave alright. Go finish up." Tom says as Fler turns to leave. The man drags Bill along with him as Bill stares wide-eyed at Tom. The man's eyes trail over Bill's face for a few moments. "Just try not to be too rough with him."_

 _"Tom?" Bill whimpers._

 _"Come on, you." Fler spits, tugging Bill roughly along._

 _"Tom? Tom!" Bill's voice begins to rise in panic. In the media room Tom turns away so that he doesn't have to look at Bill. "Tom! Tom, please! Tom!"_

 _"Will you shut up, already?" Fler snaps, pulling Bill back through the crowd of people._

 _Bill looses sight of Tom among the crowd and his heart sinks. The last thing Bill is able to see before he's tossed into the room he'd originally run from, was Tom turning back to the girl on his lap and grinning. Grinning that heart-breaking smile that made Tom's whole face light up. Grinning that smile that Bill so desperately wanted to be directed at him._


End file.
